<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bathing Suits and Swimming Pools by Mudblood_and_Proud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285596">Bathing Suits and Swimming Pools</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudblood_and_Proud/pseuds/Mudblood_and_Proud'>Mudblood_and_Proud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanctuary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas in Australia, F/M, Ficmas, Hot Christmas, Nikola only wants one thing, Prompt: too hot, Wet!Magnus, and its Helen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudblood_and_Proud/pseuds/Mudblood_and_Proud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola observes Helen at the pool one very hot Christmas Eve in Australia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bathing Suits and Swimming Pools</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written (very quickly) for the 12 Days of Ficmas over on the Amanda Tapping Discord using the prompt "Too hot".<br/>Thank you to ExplosiveRanga for the idea of a hot Christmas for the pair and to Elysandra for organising Ficmas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nikola wasn’t entirely sure where the idea that vampires couldn’t go out into the sun came from. It was a strange myth to say the least and none of his research had turned up any likely results. Having said that, he did hate the heat and currently, he was boiling to death in what he called his own personal hell. </p>
<p>Helen Magnus only takes a vacation every seven years. This time around she has chosen Christmas as the weekend she will take off and jet-set across the world to sunny (and hot) Australia. This puzzled Nikola. His idea of a perfect Christmas would be sitting by a fire somewhere cold, opening presents, a large lunch that made everyone sleepy and then falling asleep cuddled on a couch watching those trashy Christmas films everyone seemed to love so much. But Helen had other ideas and for some reason, just like with everything else in their lives, Nikola had been dragged into it. </p>
<p>Which is how he found himself sitting beside a pool, covered head to toe in about eight layers of sunscreen to protect his precious skin, swimming trunks and fanning himself with a ridiculous little fan under the hot Australian sun. He was sweaty, was incredibly uncomfortable, and the umbrella his chair had been placed under was doing nothing to help with the heat. He had complained to Helen multiple times. She didn’t care. </p>
<p>
  <em> “If it's that bad, Nikola, you can just stay in the hotel room while I swim.” Helen had said. Nikola had huffed and crossed his arms like a child and decided he’d stay upstairs with the air conditioning. But then she had walked out of the bedroom door with a tiny wrap around her hips and that dark blue one-piece that dipped low on her chest and Nikola had found himself running out behind her, mouth agape.  </em>
</p>
<p>No matter where Helen went, Nikola would follow. It had been like this for years, decades even. It was a bit pathetic really but he was smitten and there was nothing he could do about it. Not that he wanted to. Nikola’s mind began to wander to the number of times he’d done things for her that had usually ended in him being harmed in some way. Being de-vamped instantly came to mind. Nikola’s thoughts were cut short when he heard a British accent calling his name from the pool. </p>
<p>Nikola looked over in just enough time to watch a very wet Helen Magnus pull herself out of the pool, shake her head to remove extra water and saunter across the tiles toward him. It was as though time had slowed down and it took everything in Nikola to keep his mouth closed and prevent his eyes popping out of his head. Nikola had to sit on his hands as he watched droplet after droplet of water roll down her chest, her stomach and her backside. The temptation to reach out and follow their trail was becoming too much... </p>
<p>“Nikola? Nikola are you ok?” Helen asked, waving a hand in his face. Nikola was broken from his trance and nodded slowly.</p>
<p>“Yes… yes I’m fine. What are you doing?” Nikola watched Helen towelling her hair dry and tying the little wrap around her waist again. </p>
<p><em> “A shame,” </em>Nikola thought.</p>
<p>“I’ve finished my swim. I’m going upstairs to change. I thought you might be melting by now” She chuckled. Nikola didn’t like this. He had hoped she’d get back in as he was now regretting moping on the side and not watching the glorious woman before him swim or getting in himself. </p>
<p>“Are you sure? Because it's really not that hot out here, I could withstand it for a little longer if you wanted to get back in.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Helen didn’t even attempt to hide the smirk that was forming. “Well regardless, I’m done and I need to go upstairs and wash this chlorine from my hair. You’re welcome to stay out here as long as you like though.” Helen told him. Nikola pulled himself up in his seat, now that he liked the sound of. </p>
<p>“A cold shower?” He pestered, waggling his eyebrows. </p>
<p>“Yes Nikola, a cold shower.”  Helen rolled her eyes in an affectionate way, moving around the chairs and umbrella and motioning for the hotel doors. </p>
<p>“You know what, it is actually rather hot out here, I think I’ll join you”  Helen laughed as the vampire jumped from his chair and, again, followed her like a lost puppy to the cold and spacious shower waiting for them upstairs. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>